1. Field of the Invention
A technology disclosed in the present specification relates to a liquid ejection head substrate, a liquid ejection head, and a recording apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A thermal type liquid ejection head is used in a recording apparatus that performs recording by ejecting a liquid such as ink towards a recording medium. A thermal type liquid ejection head disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-076441 (hereinafter, will be referred to as Patent Document 1) includes a substrate on which an ejection heater is arranged, a conductive line for applying a current to the ejection heater, and a sub heater that is electrically isolated from the conductive line. Furthermore, Patent Document 1 discloses that the sub heater is constituted by a conductive member and also that a substrate is heated by applying a current to the conductive member. It is disclosed that, with such a configuration, generation of a temperature distribution in the substrate included in the liquid ejection head can be suppressed.